1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun/robotic-humanoid assembly with a bullet propelling apparatus and, more particularly, to a toy gun/robotic-humanoid assembly which forms a toy gun when folded, and is reconfigured into a toy robotic-humanoid when unfolded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, such a reconfigurable toy assembly has been known that is adapted to be reconfigurable into different kinds of shape through a combination of block members. However, if such a toy assembly is complicated in construction so as to allow a unique structure to be enjoyed, the toy assembly frequently becomes difficult for infants to handle. On the other hand, if the construction is simplified, the toy becomes monotonous, which also makes it difficult to interest infants therein. In addition, any loss of the block members makes it impossible to form a predetermined shape, and it becomes are troublesome to take care that any of the block members is not lost. Thus, the conventional reconfigurable toy asssembly is unfavorable for infants.